


pp delivery (Alpha!holoform!Megatron x Omega!human!Reader)

by Thecockcounselor



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Holoform Sex (Transformers), Holoforms (Transformers), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Penis Friday, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecockcounselor/pseuds/Thecockcounselor
Summary: Its sex in the parking lot, what can I say? pp delivery is here.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	pp delivery (Alpha!holoform!Megatron x Omega!human!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron do be kinda hot doe, gotta love LARGE ROBOT COCK! I am ashamed of myself.

You were an omega, and just because you were an omega, people usually presumed you didn’t want alpha friends, or just, didn’t need them. You had quite a bunch of friends, despite some people’s presumptions. You were an omega, and you decided to go out with your alpha friends, and not because you were THIRSTY, no. You were i n v i t e d. So, being the polite little omega you were, you decided to comply with their requests and spend the night with them at a bar.  
You wouldn’t be sleeping there, of course, but you would be there pretty late, and they were all probably going to be drunk as fuck. You knew there were a lot of things that could go wrong, and complying probably wasn’t a good idea. However, you did trust them, even if it wasn’t as much as if they had been betas or more omegas. They always tried to be there for you, even if you didn’t know them all for that long.  
One night wouldn’t be a problem, right? So now you were getting ready to go and drink with some alphas. The more you think about the worse it sounds! Just don’t think about it. Just don’t- ah you’re an idiot. A fucking dumbass, don’t trust drunk alphas, you know that. Welp.

*buzz-buzz-buzz* and now the phone was ringing, it was your best alpha friend, Joey Sasso. 

“Hey Joey, I'm just about finished getting ready, are you guys here?”

“Yeah, we’re outside, take your time, were gonna have some fun!”

“Yeah! Im really excited, see you in a sec.”

And you hung up the phone.

You finished getting clothes on and putting on perfume, to maybe, mask your scent, a little... well anyway, it was time to go. You slipped on your shoes and were headed out the door.

“Hey guys!”

You hopped in the car.

“I’m just glad we get to have an omega with us.” One of joey’s friends said, very rudely. It disgusted you, and your will to go with a bunch of alphas to a bar was depleting by the second. But you didn’t want to be rude. So you didn’t say anything, but you were a little visibly uncomfortable. Joey noticed this. 

*slap*

“DUDE, what the HELL was that for!” Joey’s friend yelled

“You’re makin' her fuckin' uncomfortable man, what the hell's the matter with you?” Joey questioned 

“I just wanted to express how excited I was, I'm sorry if I hurt your f e e l i n g s little lady.” His friend once again grossed you out. This time Joey just looked at you with sorry eyes while he drove you all to some bar. Which bar were we going to anyway?

“Hey, just wondering, what bar are we going to anyway?”

“We’re going to a real nice place in Oceanside. You’ll love it there.” Joey answered 

“Oceanside, that's pretty damn far away, I thought we were going somewhere closer?!”

“Yeah but they don’t got any good places around here.” He said.

Things were getting worse by the second, now we were going far away, god damn, you really didn’t want to be here right now. In a car with about 6 alphas (at least Joey let you sit in the front seat), and you were going to a bar far away from home. You would need a miracle to get out of this alive.  
The rest of the car ride went smooth with the chitter chatter of alphas and soft Italian music in the background while you looked out the window, you knew Joey was worried about you, so you would have to tell him it was alright when you got there.  
It could be way worse, you could be on your heat, oh god you didn’t even want to think about how that would turn out. You would end up with all your holes resized, and be turned into a literal milk carton or get pissed on or something nasty.  
When you finally arrived you could tell, this was a nice bar, Joey was right (not that he would ever lie to you). You were a little excited to have a drink or two, but not more than that, you had to really watch yourself.  
Inside the bar, the bartender asked if you wanted to order any drinks, so you just asked him to bring you their special, which was a drink you liked so it would suffice. Some of the alphas you arrived with began to try and take seats next to you. The bartender was very evidently a beta, based off the way he walked and talked, well, not really, he told you he was a beta. Damn, you weren’t very good at reading people.  
Speaking of reading people, you looked across the room at a man in the corner drinking some sort of glowey blue liquid from a beer mug. He looked pretty handsome, he had a hood, and a metal mask thing on so you couldn’t really see his face, but from what you could see, he had a great jawline, and, he looked very muscular.  
Then Joey sat next to you before one of his friends could. He looked at you with worry in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah Im fine, I just got a little discouraged by your friend’s rude remarks, you might wanna keep your dogs on leashes.” You stated sarcastically 

He giggle at this, in the most manly way possible “You are a great friend dealing with them just to be here with me. Thanks dude.” He said truthfully. 

You smiled at him, a genuine smile. After your first drink, you were feeling a little tipsy, but not too bad, you decided against having any more . And then you looked back at that man in the corner. This time... he looked back at YOU... oh god, he’s looking at you. You blushed and looked away. Scooting you’re chair a little farther into the bar at the same time. You called the bartender over and asked for a glass of water.  
On your left was Joey, and, on your right was an empty seat... well not anymore, FUCK he was sitting next to you, what should you do? Ok just sit here, and drink your water. You glanced up at him and he looked back down at you with a straight face. You were starting to wonder if you had upset him in some way, did he mind your staring? By then, he started smirking at you, you could tell, even underneath the metal mask thingy he was wearing.

“Just tell me if you have any problems... with them.” He stated in a baritone voice and then pointed at Joey and his friends, who were now drunk out of their minds. That was a problem. 

“Thank you sir, what should I call you... if you don’t mind me asking?” You said shyly.

“Just call me... Megatron.” He said in that deep smooth voice of his. “And your designation?” He asked.  
“My designa- OH my name is (y/n).”

After telling him your name you looked up at him and nodded, you also gave him a smile, which resulted in the slight dusting of pink on his pale cheeks above the mask. Now you could get a closer look at him. He had... red eyes? Woah, that’s pretty fucking rare. And he had silvery hair, it didn’t look like he was too old either, probably in his late twenties, early thirties.  
After having your stare off with Megatron, and finishing your water, you checked the time, it was 1 am and Joey and his bros were now too far gone to control whatsoever, they’ve probably all emptied their pockets by now. Then Joey knocked your chair over, he fell with you.

Face to pussy. 

You scurried away from him on the floor. He then proceeded to look up and say,

“You smell delicious babe, why don’t ya just forget about all this shy omega shit and we can have some fun.”

You were furious. 

“Get the hell away from me Joey!”

“Is that any way to talk to your alphas?” He looked at his buddies who all nodded in agreement. This was getting scary. If this continued you might’ve been seriously hurt. Then, Megatron stepped in between you, and Joey and his goons.

“Why don’t you just find another human to ruin, you’ll regret it if you hurt her, I can tell how much you care for her.” Megatron stated, in his caramely and rich voice, sending shivers up your spine. You got up and stood next to Megatron.

“No, I think you should just give us back our omega now, dude.” Joey stated in drunken rage.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, the lady wishes to proceed with her night, without having to go through you.”

He took your hand and began to lead you to the door, but Joey ran up and attempted to punch Megatron...

Megatron punched him square in the face, with his metal clad fist, knocking him backward into the brick wall on the other side of the room. Joey fell on his ass and Megatron looked back at you.

“I’m sorry my dear, would you like to have a ride home?”

“Yes, please Megatron, I’m sorry for all the trouble.” You said apologetically.

“Do not fret, you won’t owe me a thing.”

He took your hand again, and this time you actually made it to the door. You looked back at Joey and his friends. Two of them were trying to get Joey to wake up, and the other 4 were staring at you and Megatron in fear.  
When you made it to his car, he had some sort of armored fuel truck, you thought it was pretty dope.

“You’ve got a sick car!”

“What do you mean my car is sick, I don’t see any signs of illness.” He looked at you with confused eyes.

You giggled “no, it’s a figure of speech, I mean your car is really cool.”

“Oh, why thank you, my dear.”

He smirked at you and pulled his hood down, now you could get a closer look at his beautiful silvery hair, it shone in the moonlight and combined with his pale skin, it was a sight to behold. He had such unique features, and he was so strong, you were almost certain he wasn’t human, and with the different car too.  
You had heard of the autobots on television, but there wasn’t too much released about them, and you had no idea how he looked like a human right now. Even if your ride home was going to be an alien robot, it was better than no ride. So you hopped in the car and put your seat-belt on.  
Megatron joined you, in the drivers seat. You gave him your address and he fired up the engine. It would take a while to get there since Joey decided to go to some random ass bar in Oceanside, but at least you had a ride, AND he’s cool.  
Before he could even put his foot on the gas peddle, you felt a pang of sharp pain hit your lower abdomen at lightning speed. You were in visible pain, but you didn’t make any noise. Megatron didn’t say anything either. You just assumed it was some of that alcohol. So you relaxed again and started to focus on things outside your window to ease the pain. Yet the throbbing continued, then it hit you. Your heart sank, your heat started today, and you hadn’t taken any suppressants.  
You were a real dumb-ass, there was no way you could make it to your house without him noticing. You knew he was cool, but this was also your problem, at a certain point your body would become so needy you would start to seriously want him. You looked over at him, suddenly his visible arm muscle started to look very enticing, even under that metal-like cloth covering his arms, yep, you thought the alien was hot.  
You were almost completely certain at this point that he was an alien. Another even stronger wave of pain hit you like a truck. You moaned in pain, then covered your mouth. Megatron looked at you with a confused look. 

“Are you alright? Also, I heard them speaking of alphas, and omegas? I wish to know what was being indicated through those terms.”

Ok, he was definitely an alien robot. “You seriously don’t know?” You said, wincing in pain. “Are you even human?”

Megatron looked at you strait in your eyes, and then stopped the car, taking his key and putting it in his pocket, no no no, you needed to get home now!

“Megatron, I need to get home now, before we have a serious issue!” You cried.

“Define the phrases now, human.”you looked at him with tears in your eyes.

“I’m an omega, to most people, my soul purpose is to be bred with, but I’m more than that, my heat is just starting and if I don’t get some suppressants soon, I could die,” you moaned in pain again and took off your seatbelt slumping to the floor of the car. 

“The alphas all think their soul purpose is to dominate and not many are more than that.”

“So these titles portray who is to be bred with and who is to breed, and help your species reproduce faster, very intriguing.”

“So tell me who or what you are!” You said with your teeth clenched, holding your lower abdomen. 

“I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons.”

“So you are one of those alien robots?”

“Quite oversimplified but I suppose so.” 

You jumped up from your spot on the metal floor of the truck and pounced on Megatron, you straddle his hips and grabbed hold of his hood. 

“Well if you are not going to take me home than help me, please!” You presumed that you were squeezing the life out of his thighs, and you had such a firm hold on his hood, you might’ve even been choking him. But alas, he looked you in the eyes and flipped a switch on the side of his mask, it folded to the sides of his pale cheeks into small metal pieces under his ears.  
He was smirking, and you could see his shark teeth, god that smirk would kill you, if you hadn’t been already dead from your heat. At this point, your mind was entirely clouded with pain and lust, you let go of his hood and placed your hands on his shoulders, bringing yourself closer to him, he was immensely taller than you, so you had to bring your hands to his face, and pull him in.  
He placed a hand on one of yours and leaned in to meet you for a hot and needy kiss, he brought his other hand to the small of your back. He began to deepen the kiss before pulling away and moving straight to your neck, where he licked up from your collar bone to your ear. You shivered in delight and let out a small moan near his ear.

“If I had known that all you needed was to be bred, we wouldn’t of have such a dispute my dear.”

You nodded in mindless agreement, and began to roll your hips on top of him while holding on to his hood once again. You moaned deeper this time, Megatron grunted at this and drug his teeth across your neck. 

“You make such interesting noises, nothing like cybertronian femmes, and you are much warmer, in comparison.”

You whined “M-Megatron, please, it hurts!”

He bucked you into the steering wheel fast and hard before getting off you, and deciding it was time to rid you of your clothes. First he used his claws to completely rip off your shirt and bra, and then he dropped three of his claws to where your clothed womanhood was rubbing them up and down before slipping them under the band of your shorts and panties.  
He shredded through them in one fluid motion and then placed a cool claw on your clit, you looked up at him with needy eyes and moaned at his actions.

“Megatron, I want, I-I want, what do you call it.”

“My spike, do you desire a spike that human filth such as yourself doesn’t deserve? Are you trying get yourself in trouble, little human?”

“YES! yes! please make the pain go away, I don’t deserve it, but please?!”

Then you heard something below you click, you looked below you and saw it, a massive, glowing cock. Holy shit, how was that gonna fit in you, you didn’t care. You tried to wiggle yourself onto his spike but he kept you on the steering wheel. He leaned in again and kissed you with aggression.  
He finally slipped two of his cold metallic claws into your soaked pussy. You moaned out, the loudest moan you had yet produced. He curled them into you, reaching spots you never could with your smaller fingers. You arched your back into him and off the steering wheel, Clawing into his shoulders. He growled into your mouth, sending vibrations throughout your body. He then pushed his claws deeper, making you speechless against his mouth.  
He took his fingers out of you and ended the kiss with a string of saliva connecting your mouths. He put a hand around his spike and snarled at you, to which you responded with quiet pleas of need.  
He shoved it into you in one quick buck of his hips, letting go of it right before he hilted into you completely. You cried out in pain and almost fell to the ground, your legs had gave out completely. He placed both claws on your ass cheeks, and lifted you up so was fucking into you.  
He started at an agonizingly slow pace and said, “I never knew a human’s body would be as invitingly warm as yours is flesh-ling,” he grunted.”if I had known I would’ve done this many stellar cycles ago.”  
It was still excruciatingly painful, with his spike being much more than you could take, but he did start off with a slow pace. He started to ease the pain by slowing down a little more. You whined and wrapped your arms around his neck. He leaned in and softly bit the shell of your ear and whispered.  
“I never thought my night would turn out like this, spike in a disgusting little human such as yourself,”

“How interesting the faces you make are, sweet (y/n).”

You moaned and cried in pleasure and pain, repeating his name, over and over again. You gripped his hood even tighter. You clenched around him and he growled and closed his eyes throwing his head to the side, than he looked up at you through hooded, lust clouded eyes, and began to fuck into you at an inhuman speed. Still holding you up with his clawed metallic hands.  
You began to lose connection to the real world, his spike twitched inside of you, and you clenched even harder, which made him speed up, even faster. At this point you were completely speechless.  
“Megatron...” you whined and brought his face closer to yours with your grip on his hood, “I’m gonna cum!” You whisper yelled and cried out with tears in your eyes. You came all over his giant, throbbing penile girth, and he made a noise that could only be described as a bark growl.  
He wasn’t finished just yet, he sped up AGAIN, reaching a speed you didn’t think possible for any species, alien robot or not. He was getting closer and you came again, clenching him so hard he couldn’t help but whisper your name and cum inside you.  
His reproductive fluids filled you to the brim, and you could see the outline of his spike from you stomach, as he was pushed all the way in. He began to try and catch his breath, letting you fall to his lap, where you were still sitting on his spike.  
He lifted you up once more, this time off of his spike. He wrapped both of his arms around you and pulled you in, and gave you a hug. You felt the most comfortable you had ever been, he was evidently and alpha, he had a bigger cock than you ever could’ve dreamed of, definitely bigger than Joey’s or any of his alpha friend’s. You looked down, and saw his spike retract back into his crotch plating and seal itself away again. 

“I’ve never been to interested in fragging a human before, but I must admit, you are quite the spark-mate.”

You hummed quietly, “hmm, what’s a spark-mate?” 

“You will learn in time, pet.”

“I do believe I’ll be keeping you for further research into the human anatomy.” He stated, almost proudly, with a shit eating grin on his face.

I would be much safer in the arms of Megatron, you presumed, might as well stay a while.

“Ok,” you said in a whisper, before drifting off, into a dreamless slumber, in Megatron’s arms.

~~~

Joey woke up, still at the bar, head throbbing, and felt a bile of alcohol travel up his esophagus. He threw up and looked around, 3 of his friends were gone, the other three asleep on the ground, and (y/n) gone. He panicked and began to search for his little omega friend, to no avail.  
He ran outside where he saw, across the parking lot, some armoured gas truck, and inside  
(y/n)? He ran up, and saw her, sleeping, naked, in the arms of some random buff dude.  
He slammed his hands on the window. Yelling at the car before throwing up again. Megatron woke up, and suddenly the car was on, and without putting his hands on the steering wheel, the car began to turn and drive away. Joey tried to run after it, but ended up falling on his fat ass before beginning to cry.

“What happened??!” 

You and Megatron lived happily, fucky after.


End file.
